


[podfic] You are at the top of my lungs

by Annapods



Series: It's not a cover by Annapods if... [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Polyamory, Pre-OT3, nate mac's emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Nate and Tyson are fucking. Gabe and Tyson are dating. Things should be complicated, but they aren't.00:17:43 :: Written byGrowlery writes.





	[podfic] You are at the top of my lungs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you are at the top of my lungs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758508) by [growlery writes (growlery)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g5eo834f5dno2f7/%5BHRPF%5D%20You%20are%20at%20the%20top%20of%20my%20lungs.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DFdJHz7o-pmizDRnzaonA8yymrSCE4t9)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Growlery writes for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
